Giselle (Disney)
Princess Giselle (simply known as Giselle) is the main protagonist of Disney's 2007 Live-Action/Animated hybrid film Enchanted. She is played by Amy Adams. Personality and Plot Giselle is the main protagonist of the film. At the beginning of the film, she is originally an archetypal Disney princess. Because she lives in the perfect fantasy world of Andalasia, she has never felt emotions such as frustration and anger which are common on Earth. She dreams of having her Prince Charming whom she will fall in love with and live happily ever after. She also loves animals, who help her both in Andalasia and on Earth. The jealous Queen of Andalasia, Narissa banished Giselle when she pushed her down a wishing well which led Giselle into the human world. When she comes to New York City, her experiences in Andalasia make her blind and naive to the complexity of Earth and she becomes rather distressed and confused during her first night in New York. Her naivety also tends to frustrate Robert, who had agreed to let her stay with him until Edward, her dream prince from Andalasia comes for her. However, over the course of the film, her experiences on Earth with Robert open her up to a more complex world she had never experience in Andalasia, along with introducing her to emotions such as anger and sadness. She also grows into a mother figure for Robert's daughter, Morgan. In the climax of the film, during the Ball party, Giselle was tricked by an old hag, Narissa in disguise, to eat a poisoned apple and started to feel the affects of the apple that she ate, and had to be kissed by midnight or she will die. Prince Edward, who arrived in New York as well, tried to kiss Giselle, but his kiss had no affect since Giselle is actually in love with Robert. So Robert kissed Giselle and she was awaken. Edward's evil aunt Narissa then appeared and captured Robert in the transformation of a dragon (prior to Sleeping Beauty). Narissa then led Giselle up to the Woolworth Building so she could kill Giselle. But with Pip's help, Giselle saved Robert and Narissa falls to her death. In the end of the film, Giselle stayed in the real world and eventually married Robert while Nancy Tremaine (Robert's ex-finance) went with Edward to Andalasia and married him. Similar Heroes *Cinderella (Cinderella) *Ella (Total Drama) *Mulan (Mulan) *Princess Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Princess Snow White '' (Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarves)'' *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Ella (2015 Cinderella) Gallery 256px-Giselle_3.JPG|Giselle in her animated form Giselle longing for her prince.png|Giselle dreaming about love giselle_17293_1.jpg Giselle struggling to survive New York City.png|Giselle struggling to survive in New York City Giselle screaming comically.png 830px-Giselle-enchanted-1992210-1024-768.jpg Giselle & Robert's kiss.jpg|Giselle and Robert's kiss Giselle facing Queen Narissa.png|"Narissa, I'm not gonna let you take him!" Giselle vs. Narissa.png|Giselle vs. Narissa. Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Singing Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Comic Relief Category:Monarchs Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Nurturer Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Optimists Category:Spouses Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Ingenue Category:Successful Category:Parody Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Outright Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Parents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:In Love